Leon/Supports
With Valbar C Support * Leon: How goes it, old friend? * Valbar: Pretty good, Leon. How about you? * Leon: Oh, you know me—I'm always at 110 percent when you're around. * Valbar: Ha ha ha! I'm counting on it. * Valbar: Still, truth be told, I've been thinking about something... You're a rather handsome devil, and more than good in a fight. If you could just keep your mouth shut, I bet the ladies would flock to you! * Leon: What are you going on about? And what in Mila's name do I want with a whole flock of women? Fighting at your side is enough for me—I require no other distractions. * Valbar: Y-yeah? Uh, well, thanks. That's actually pretty flattering, I suppose. B Support * Leon: A question for you, old friend. * Valbar: Shoot. * Leon: You and me are past tiptoeing around this kind of thing, so... You lost your whole family, right? * Valbar: Yeah, I guess I did. * Leon: And yet you still fight for this world. That's quite impressive. Of course, you owe the priestess girl, but most men would give up regardless. * Valbar: Yeah, maybe so. I'll admit, there are times when the pain's so bad it leaves me numb. But that's because I was so damn happy when I was with 'em. It's all an even balance, you know? I got good enough for all the bad. Anyway, I avenged them, so there's no point in hanging on to hate. * Leon: I'm impressed, Valbar... A Support * Leon: ...... * Valbar: You're awful quiet there, Leon. Something on your mind? * Leon: Just realizing I've been a fool for feeling sorry for myself. Compared to what you've gone through, my worries are nothing. * Valbar: Worries, eh? I didn't think you were the type for all that. * Leon: Uh, hi? Rude? I've my share of concern, the same as anyone else. Such as a not-insignificant case of unrequited love. * Valbar: ...Oh. That. * Leon: Heh heh. But it's fine. Emotions come in many forms, and as you say, there's no point in hanging on. I'm still glad I have these feelings, and nothing will change that. With Kamui C Support * Kamui: Well, if it isn't Leon. * Leon: Mmm. If it isn't Kamui. * Kamui: I normally don't give a tinker's damn what folks think of me, but ouch. I mean, I'm hardly chopped liver here. * Leon: So... what then? Are you trying to get me to hit on you or something? * Kamui: What? No! That's not what I'm— * Leon: Because you're really not my type. And you're only a percent of a percent of the man Valbar is. * Kamui: I think you may be overstating things just a tad there... B Support * Kamui: Tell me something, Leon. * Leon: Something. * Kamui: Oh, you're a laugh riot. But anyway, what do you think makes a good man? * Leon: Hmm. That's not easily summed up in a few words, but... for starters, he should be kind, strong and mature... while maintaining a boyish innocence. He also needs to listen, but be ready to tell the hard truths when necessary. * Kamui: Oh, come on. No one's that perfect. * Leon: Someone is. And his name is Valbar. * Kamui: You are definitely kidding yourself... A Support * Kamui: Say, Leon? * Leon: What is it this time, Kamui? * Kamui: It's about what you said before. So what would you do if Valbar ended up being the opposite of your ideal? * Leon: Well, that's an absurd question. But in the interest of humoring you and passing the time... Well, I suppose I'd set off looking for a man who met my perfect ideal. A journey like that might actually be kind of... fun. * Kamui: I think that's the first time you and I have agreed on anything. * Leon: Listen, Kamui, I'm sorry. Really I am. This is all very flattering, but I just don't see you like that. * Kamui: I told you before, that's not what I'm— Oh, never mind! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports